The present invention relates to multi-component apparatus which is adapted to enclose an item of memorabilia so that the item can be displayed clearly in three-dimensions for posterity.
The present applicant has had occasion to preserve and present an item of memorabilia. Of particular interest to the present applicant are of items of sporting memorabilia although it is understood that memorabilia can take the form of artistic, historical, political or social items.
Given the developing commercial nature and appeal of memorabilia, particularly in sporting items, there is a real need for a means of both preserving and displaying such memorabilia.
Previously the present Applicants have filed Australian Petty Patent Application (Application No. 25287/00) which is directed to preserving an item of memorabilia by providing effectively a moulded shaped transparent layer, shaped to conform to an item of memorabilia, and a planar substrate.
It has been found by the Applicants that their earlier attempts at manufacturing the apparatus according to Petty Patent No. 25287/00, too expensive. The Applicants have also experienced noticeable flaws/imperfections in the transparent layer which occurs during the moulding process. These flaws manifest in discrete points of opaqueness/cloudiness and are particularly noticeable in planar surfaces surrounding the shaped area. Even further disadvantages noticed by the Applicants in their earlier attempts to provide a suitable assembly for displaying memorabilia is that the transparent layer is easily scratched. This becomes a significant problem because the transparent layer constitutes the entire top surface of the assembly. During handling and transport of the earlier assembly, scratching or scoring of the transparent layer occurs, whether in shaped or non-shaped moulded regions, and detracts from the overall visual appearance and commercial appeal of the fully assembled article.
Therefore there is a need to provide an apparatus or assembly which is cheaper to produce, does not exhibit or is prone to imperfections, is more readily transported, while still retaining the feature of preserving and displaying an item of memorabilia in three dimensions.
The objects of the invention are now addressed in a first aspect by an improved assembly for preserving and displaying an item of memorabilia in three-dimensions including:
a first planar substrate, said first substrate having an opening adapted to receive a transparent shaped memorabilia enclosure;
a second hard transparent layer, said transparent layer adapted to co-extensively abut a surface of said first substrate, said transparent layer having an opening therein corresponding to said opening in said first substrate;
a transparent memorabilia enclosure adapted to fit securely within said openings of said first substrate and said second layer wherein the transparent memorabilia enclosure has a shaped portion so as to receive an item of memorabilia of corresponding shape said enclosure extending upwardly through said openings sitting proud of said transparent layer thus displaying an item of memorabilia held therein in three dimensions.
Because the transparent memorabilia enclosure does not form an outer layer of the assembly, it is significantly easier and cost effective to manufacture in commercial quantities and can be made from harder scratch-resistant material. Hence the present assembly enables an item of memorabilia to be displayed more clearly than prior art assemblies.
In a second aspect of the invention there is disclosed a method of preserving and displaying an item of memorabilia including an apparatus including;
a first planar substrate, said first substrate having an opening adapted to receive a transparent shaped memorabilia enclosure;
a second hard transparent layer, said transparent layer adapted to co-extensively abut a surface of said first substrate, said transparent layer having an opening therein corresponding to said opening in said first substrate;
a transparent memorabilia enclosure adapted to fit securely within said openings of said first substrate and said second layer wherein the transparent memorabilia enclosure has a shaped portion so as to receive an item of memorabilia of corresponding shape said enclosure extending upwardly through said openings sitting proud of said transparent layer thus displaying an item of memorabilia held therein in three dimensions;
placing said item within said displaying enclosure, placing said enclosure within said opening in, said first substrate, and adhering said second transparent layer onto said first substrate.
Preferably the transparent memorabilia enclosure includes a planar region, extending about the periphery of the shaped portion which is adapted to abut an inner surface of the first substrate away from the transparent layer. In use the planar region abuts against an inner surface of the first substrate so as to be hidden from a viewer""s plan view of said shaped portion.
Preferably the planar region and the shaped portion of said memorabilia enclosure are joined substantially at right angles to each other.
Preferably the apparatus further includes an opaque backing board so as to sandwich the planar region of said enclosure between said backing board, and said first substrate.
It is further preferred that one or more information plaques and/or one or more photographs is included in the apparatus.
Materials suitable for the construction of the transparent layer include vacform 7M PETG, hard acrylics, glass or any rigid or semi-rigid transparent plastic.
The present invention effectively hides any areas of imperfection in the enclosure, particularly at the junction between the shaped portion and the peripheral planar region, and planar regions, which may occur during plastic moulding. As stated previously planar regions of the memorabilia enclosure tend to be prone to flaws which are formed during the moulding process. Any planar regions in the instant invention are hidden from view in the present arrangement. As a result a harder material can be adopted as the transparent layer which provides higher resistance to scratching.